Two lovers in a Wedding
by TheLucky38
Summary: Aang and his friends are invited to a wedding, it is so boring. How will Aang be able to pass the time? Will Katara help him pass the time? Will I stop doing these random questions? Find out. Rated T for, well yeah.
1. When you imagine

**TheLucky38: I am writing this story so that if you are in a wedding and you have no idea who the couple is, then you won't be bored out of your minds. I was at a wedding reseption when we sat down and waited for our food. You know what I got, pasta with no sause. I WANTED CHICKEN! Apparently, mom forgot to tell them we were coming. I was really angry about it because when I looked around, everone else was enjoying the chicken they were getting. Oh yeah and a salad that had terrible dressing on it. Now I have to go to another wedding this next weekend (CT). I WANTED CHICKEN! I WILL LITERALLY GET ANGRY ABOUT IT! And not HULK angry, I mean everyone who wants something they take it angry!**

**Oh sorry I forgot, I need to do the story. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: "Good". I pull out my Combat Shotgun and shot his head off, then I kept shooting him over and over again. "I want my chicken." Then I head off to KFC.**

* * *

_The Invite..._

The Gaang was at the Jasmine Dragon. The city was still the same, even after 2 years of peace and balance. The children were playing around the tanks that were piled up in the street, the people were at work talking about how everything around them would be impossible without the Avatar. Saying that if the Fire Nation won, it would of been complete chaos in the world.

The Truth is Aang wasn't the only one that saved them, it was also his friends. Oh I'm sorry, I mean his family. The same family that saved him from the Iceberg, the same family that helped the people, the same family that later became one great group of friends.

Aang was finally happy to see the whole city in peace. He looked at all of his friends, but mostly at the person who saved his life many times. The one who helped him with his Waterbending and eventually became his girlfriend, Katara. She was beautiful in so many ways. If Aang compared all of the girls in the world, she would win in a landslide.

Katara looked at Aang. She used to think of him as a little brother, but when she saw how mature he was becoming, she relized that she loved him. Even during the war she always thought of him as something else, but could never describe it. Katara even went as far as to leave her own village just to go with a stranger she just met in the Iceberg.

To be honest, they always loved each other, even if they didn't notice. Strange how love is hard to figure out, but when you do the reward is better then all of the towns, all of the cities, and all of the world. When you find someone you love, nothing else matters.

They looked into each others eyes, then they blushed knowing that the would be together forever. They came up to each other and when they finally came face to face, they smiled and kissed each other. With thier tounges intertwind. They knew this was going to be a great day. Or at least it was until...

Someone knocks on the door of the Jasmine Dragon. "Is this the Avatar and his friends home?" Aang knew he had to come over and open the door, but Zuko got up to open it.

He didn't want Aang's moment to be ruined at a time like this. When he opened the door he asked. "Can I help you?"

"Oh yes, Fire Lord Zuko. I have a message for you, from Earth King Kuei himself." He said. The messanger gave Zuko the note and went off.

Zuko opened up the note to see what is going on. When he did he read it out loud to the entire group.

_Dear Avatar Aang and his friends,_

_I would like to invite you to my wedding. I am going to marry a woman named Lian Shi, she is the most wonderful peson I ever met in my life. All of the peasents, nobles, and leaders are going to be there. All I need left are the greatest hero's of the hundred year war to be there as well. You saved Ba Sing Se from the Dai Li an made me relize about leading this city, now I want to return the favor. The wedding will be in 3 days at sunrise, so pick out some wedding outfits and get to the palace when it is time._

_Signed, The Earth King. Aka Kuei._

After Zuko read that, everyone had to either go or just stay here during the wedding.

"They expect me to wake up at sunrise, that is not me. I am just going to the reception." Said Sokka. But his ear was pulled by his girlfriend Suki. "Ok, I'll go." He winned." Then after she let goes, he rubs his ear.

Zuko wanted to go, but decided not to because Mai hates wedding. "Me and Mai will go to the reception." He looked at her and she nodded her head. She loves weddings but she doesn't even know the Earth King. Execpt during the Coupt De Tat that destoryed much of the Earth Kingdom.

Toph wasn't into weddings at all. "I'm not going." Then was about to go to the other room before someone made a stand.

"Look, I know that weddings are not all fun and stuff. But we are required to go there. Plus the Earth King is are friend, even if he is royalty that doesn't mean he isn't any different then us." said Aang. His benevolence towards others is greater then most others.

Katara wanted to go there because wherever Aang goes she follows. That is what lovers do, even the young ones.

Everyone then agreed to go to the wedding.

Aang was thinking for a long time. 'Should I go to the wedding or should I not? I don't want Katara to be left out.' He looked at her eyes. They told him that she will go with him, no matter what. He smiled at her as she smiled back.

So the Gaang goes into town to find clothes and gifts for the Earth King's wedding.

* * *

_3 days later..._

It looks like everyone around the world is in Ba Sing Se. In fact, all of the 4 nations leaders came to see it.

The Gaang came into the room to see the Earth King and his wife Lian Shi. They were great together. but the question is when did they meet?

"Ah, Avatar Aang and his friends have arrived." said Kuei.

Everyone in the room were cheering for the Gaang that has saved the entire world from the Fire Nation that was under Ozai's rule. Even great nobles respected them like they are equals.

Aang was wearing the Air Nomad outfit, the same one that he wore during Zuko's cornation. He wanted the Air Nomad culture to spread once again in the world and hopes this will influence some to join. It's not that he is demanding them, it's just that he misses his people all of those years ago. It will be on everyone's free will to decide. He had Katara on his right side holding hands.

Katara was wearing something like her clothes that she had during the war, but had blue and orange colors. To display that she loves Aang with all of her heart and wishes to help him bring back the Air Nomad culture as well. Even though Aang told her she doesn't have to, she really wants to.

Sokka was wearing the reagular warrior clothes he was wearing, with his sword just in case. He was with Suki on his left side, holding her hand.

Suki was in her kyoshi warrior outfit with her fans, just like Sokka she was prepared for anything that could happen.

Toph was in her traditional Beifong outfit that she only wears on special occasions such as this. Though she was blind, she had help getting her clothes on by Katara and Suki. **(A/N, does a blind chick ever get help from guys for putting on clothes? I don't think so.)**

Zuko was in his Fire Lord clothes that he wears in meetings, politics, and other events such as these. He knew that weddings are importent but he was thinking that this one could take forever, considering all of the guests. He had Mai on the right side of him.

Mai was in her usual goth outfit that she usally wears for... Everything basicly.

Aang and Katara went up to see the King Kuei.

"Avatar Aang I would like to introduce you to my soon to be wife, Lian Shi." He brings him to her.

Lian Shi wears a dress like they do in wedding. It is red and her skin is plain white. Her hair is black and with a pony tail on it.

"Hello there Lian Shi, or should I say Queen Shi." said Aang.

"Good introduction, but you can just call me Shi, or Lady Bu. I am from the Fire Nation." She said.

Katara really wanted to know how they met. "So how did you and King Kuei met?"

King Kuei speaks. "Well it all started when I needed a new body guard after the Coup De Tat. So I wanted anyone to take on the role of protecting me. Unfortenetly there was much rebuilding that needed to be done after the White Lotus liberated the city from Ozai's regime.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Earth King Kuei is about to decide who will protect him at all cost. Even if it meant with their own lives. They all lined up in a strait line and waited for his decision. Bosco was with him so he would feel protected and told all of his general's not to inturrupt. A bad move on his part.

"Ok now that everyone is here, I only need one person to fill in the role of protecting me fro..." Then one of them used their Earthbending to trap him and his bear. "What is the meaning of this?"

Then someone came in from the doors, it was Long Feng. "I think it's time to take back what is mine. Starting with getting rid of you." he used his Earthbending and made a rock, heading towards Kuei. But it was stopped by one of the volunteers.

This volunteer was in a black robe covering both the body and face. Apparently, the figure was not one of the Dai Li agents. Then brought out a crossbow and pins Long Feng against the wall.

"Take that fool down!" He told his troops.

They took up positions and tried to hit him. But the person was too fast for them and pinned them against the ground with the arrows. Long Feng tried to move but the figure came over and knocks him out. The rest of the Dai Li just stayed still, begging for mercy.

The figure then goes over to the Earth King.

He was happy that he was saved but was conncered about what could happen next. Then the figure takes off the robe and looks at him.

King Kuei never saw anyone more perfect in his life. He noticed that she wanted the job so he says in a heart beat. "Your hired, Miss...

"Lian Shi, my liege." she said.

* * *

Then he told them it took awhile, but in the end he manage to win her heart by taking her to the greatest restraunt in Ba Sing Se. He proposed to her while dessert was brought to them.

Aang and Katara thought that was beautiful and then left to take their seats.

The seats were reserved to the Gaang. They were in the front front on the right side of the room. It had these names by order. _Sokka, Suki, Mai, Aang, Zuko, Katara, Toph._

Aang was thinking 'this is some sort of mistake.' Then he looked at Zuko and said "Um I want to sit next to Katara."

Zuko didn't know why at first but then remembered the time at the Ember Island Players. Aang said those same exact words he said just now. So Zuko nodded his head and Aang went to his seat that was suppose to be Zuko's and swiched signs.

When they took their seats the wedding was about to begin.

They were playing the one song that weddings usually play and Lian Shi was coming down the aisle walking up to her husband-to-be. When she got there the priest begins. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today.."

_A half hour later..._

Aang was bored out of his mind. Even though weddings are good, that doesn't really stop him from being bored. He saw that Mai, Sokka, and Toph were asleep, Zuko was bored as well, and including Katara. This is one wedding that could take longer then anyone can even imagine.

Then Aang had an idea to pass the time. He closed his eyes, then opens them. Instead of the Earth King and Shi, it was him and Katara up there. Looking into each others eyes, smiling at each other. Aang was in a White Air Nomad wedding outfit with a little orange and Katara was wearing a traditional Water Tribe wedding outfit that was white and blue. With a necklace that Aang carved for her.

The necklace had both Air Nomad and Water Tribe symbols on each side shaped like a heart. Then in the middle had them intertwined in the middle like a whirl pool. He would think of a better one then that, maybe.

Then Aang imagined the wedding he wants in the Southern Air Temple, the same one he grew up in. It had the orange and blue seats, plates, napkins, everything that the wedding could offer. It had people from all over the world to see his wedding, even the people he once remembered were there.

When he remembered his people he began to cry a little. He was feeling sad for them, knowing that if he did his job as the Avatar the world wouldn't have all of that suffering. Then a hand was placed on his hand. It was Katara's she looked at him knowing that he was feeling sad.

"Is everything alright Aang?" she wispered.

"Yes everything is fine sweetie." he answered wispering, but Katara would give up so quickly.

"Aang I know you better then that, you feel sad about something? Don't you?"

"I was just imagining you and I up on the altar, giving our vows and kissing right in front of everyone." he blushed thinking what he just said was stupid. Then looked at Katara who was also blushing. Then she asked another question that he couldn't ignore.

"There was more, wasn't there?"

"I also remebered all of the people that sacrificed themselves to keep peace and balance in the world. If only if I was there, I could of stopped this war from escalating into the whole world." He paused for awhile to keep himself from crying again. "That decision that I made, got everyone that I knew, killed. It was all my fault."

Katara knew about Aang and his people when she was trying to find him, during that storm. He told her that he left because being the Avatar means that you have give up everything. The elders were going to take his guardian, Monk Gyasto away from him.

"Aang, I know that your people were kind, but I think it was for the best. If you stayed behind, you would of died with the other Nomads. If you did die, the world would of been destroyed and ruled by the Fire Nation." She looked away, just in case Aang was going to get mad at her.

Aang would never be mad at her. What she said was true. He placed his hand on her face and said "To be honest, one of the worst decision's I ever made. Has become the greatest ones I ever made. I would of never met you if you didn't find me in the Iceberg."

Katara looked right at him with tears of joy. Seeing her happy made him cry with the same joy.

Then they shared a quick kiss.

The whole wedding was wrapping up. "Earth King Kuei of Ba Sing Se, will you take Lady Bu to be you lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" said the Earth King.

"And do you Lady Bu, protector of the Earth King, take him to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" said Shi.

"Then by the power invested in me and the spirits of the world, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kuei went up to her and kissed her.

Everyone in the crowed cheers for them while they kiss.

Aang and Katara knew that they would someday, have a wedding that will make them from lovers, to husband and wife.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Yeah thats what I usually do when I go to weddings. Imagine myself marrying someone, to pass the time, or just play my games on my phone.**

**Warning, random thoughts: I was at a fair when there was some dumb thing about a half woman- half snake being displayed. If you paid $10 she can answer your questions or something like that. This is my theory. A man went into a forest and found a snake, you can figure out the rest from there.**


	2. Love is always there no matter what

**TheLucky38: Did you guys really think this story is over? Don't make me laugh. I was just waiting for the perfect oppertunity to present itself. Now on with the story, before you guys wait even longer.**

* * *

_The Reception..._

When the Wedding was over, they went to the Royal Dining room to get some food after waiting for a long time. Even two very speical people get to sit right next to each other and see the lovely couple. They have many round tables and an open space in the middle for people to dance.

They surrved enough food to feed 20 Sokka's at once. The food that is displayed on the table was rice, duck-chicken, sea prunes, papayi, mango's, fruit pies (Aang made them), roast duck, and egg custard tarts.

The Gaang sat at a table that was reserved for them only, plus anyone else they accepted. They waited for their food to arrive.

Aang and Katara hates waiting around to get their food, mostly because they wanted to be seen as equals not superiors. So they went to get there food.

They were holding hands on the way to the food table. When they got there they began to find what they wanted.

Aang took the rice, papayi, mango's, and an egg custard tart.

Katara took the rice, sea prunes, mango's, duck-chicken, and friut pie.

Then they went back to the table and began to eat.

The music was playing that same stuff you hear on classical weddings. It was making the entire room sleepy, in fact Sokka was to tired to eat his food. Can you even imagine that?

So Aang had an idea in mind, he went over to the players and said "Hey you guys. Stop playing that high socity crap and play this." He gives them a sheet and went to the dance floor. Aang also signaled Katara to join, and so she die. They were waiting for them to play.

The players looked at the sheet and decided to play it. So they replaced their instruments and said "and a 1, 2, 3." Then played the song Aang wanted. **(A/N play Safety dance on youtube or whatever you have, while reading the rest of the story. note that if you see this symbol ($) then stop the song if you want to.)**

Everyone was geting in the grove of the dance. Iroh even stopped eating the roast duck to dance along with the rest of the crowd.

It brought joy to the whole room as they danced like there was no tomorrow.

Aang and Katara were dancing like they did in the secreat dance at the cave. They put there arms out and go around in a circle. Everyone around the room looks at them, waiting to see how they dance.

"Aang..." said Katara.

"Sweetie, it's just you and me remember?" said Aang with a confused face. He was thinking she was nervous but he was wrong.

"I was about to thank you for letting me dance with you, even puting up a better song." said Katara.

"Oh" said Aang.

"Lets show them how its done then." Katara said. With that they start their legendary dance. The Kataango dance!

Katara blushes as they began to move around each other in an elaborate dance. The dance incorporates different moves including kicks and flips. At one point they come close together as if they are about to kiss, both just smile and continue on. Aang finishes the dance by catching Katara as she leans over his arm. Cut to a close up view of them smiling at each other as they pant and sweat. **($)**

Everyone in the crowd cheers in joy as they ended the dance in a blaze of glory. It was completely worth it, as the two manage to leave the dance floor and went outside.

* * *

_When love shines brightest..._

The two lovers came up to the belcony and looked apon the city, seeing the great Ba Sing Se.

It was night time, the entire city had bright lights all around. It shines brighter then the moon in the sky. The people were outside not as the scared refuges during the war, but nice happy citezens that respect each other. It's usually croweded, but with the wedding today, it was just quiete.

Then they looked at each other and into their eyes.

Aang's eyes were gray, like the great wind that soars across the sky pushing the fields with grace.

Katara's eyes were blue, like the great waves that push the water towards the shoreline.

They came in closer to each other and finally into a kiss that is between them and them alone. It was filled with love and longing for each other.

Unfortently a Buzzkill was coming their way.

Sokka knew that Aang was going for his sister. Though he trusts him, that doesn't mean he would be an overprotective brother about it. He see's Aang and Katara outside in the balcony and he was going to ruin it. 'gasp'.** (A/N, its like the promise series all over again.)**

Luckily for the couple Suki came to save the day. She took Sokka's hand and pulled it into a kiss. "Sokka let them be, and lets have our own fun, back at home." She took Sokka and looked back at the couple, they owe her one as they looked at her.

He knew he wanted to stop them, but Suki offered. So he ignores them and follows.

The two looked at each other again.

"Well that was better then what happened at the balcony." said Aang.

"Where were we Aang?" she said playfully.

"Well we kissed like this." he placed a kiss on her lip. "Then we were going to do this." He placed another kiss on her lips and used his tounge for entrance.

Katara accepted and lets him in, letting there tounges not battle, but to let it twirl around in their mouths.

"I hope we can have something, just like Earth King Kuei and Lady Bu." said Katara.

Aang takes her hand and said, "We have that something between us everday. Wether if your married or not, you and I always love each other." Then he placed a kiss on her lips again. After he took them off he said, "I will always love you, _my forever girl._

Katara smiled at him. He always knew what to say. "I will always love you too, _my forever boy._" Then they shared another kiss, because each kiss they share will always be better then the last.

Love is greater then all of the things in the world, remember that.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Man that was a grand story and I hope you all liked it. I will just love it when love shines brighter then the blue moon.**

**P.S. wise words- _Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell, it was love from above that can save me from hell.-_Nickelback.**


End file.
